parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Indian Elephant
The Indian elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) is one of three recognized subspecies of the Asian elephant and native to mainland Asia. Since 1986, Elephas maximus has been listed as Endangered by the IUCN as the population has declined by at least 50% over the last 60 to 75 years or three generations. Asian elephants are threatened by habitat loss, degradation and fragmentation. Indian elephants reach a shoulder height of between 2 and 3.5 m (6.6 and 11.5 ft), weigh between 2,000 and 5,000 kg (4,400 and 11,000 lb), and have 19 pairs of ribs. Their skin color is lighter than of maximus with smaller patches of depigmentation, but darker than of sumatranus. Females are usually smaller than males, and have short or no tusks. Roles * It played Wooly Mammoth in Brother Leopard and Brother Tiger (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version) * It played African Bush Elephant in The Tiger King Series (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version) and Indonesia Series * It played Brachiosaurus in INDIAN ANIMAL * It played Woog in We're Back! An Indian Animal's Story * It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Indian Species Next Door * It played Kirby in The Brave Little Tiger * It played Bomb in The Angry Animals Movie (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Img 0501.jpg Two Young Indian Elephants.jpg Maxine_the_Indian_Elephant.png Jungle_Patrol.jpg|The Jungle Book (1967) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-6497.jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) 20_Indian_Elephant.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Anet 225px.jpg Elephant In paradise Lost.jpg|TaleSpin Endangered Animals.png DBElephants.png The Pissed Off Adult Male Elephant.png|Dumbo (1941) Indian Elephant.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Blue Elephant.png|Schoolhouse Rock (1973-2009) AMC Wagons Elephant.png Elephant In Elwood City.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Animal As Big As an Elephant, A Rhinoceros, Or A Whale.png IMG_3787.PNG Elephants, Zebras, And Many Other Large PlantEating Mammals.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg MayorPapazoni.png WNSB Elephant.png Hathi.PNG Woolie the Indian Elephant.jpg African Elephant and Indian Elephant.png TWT Indian Elephant.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) F57BAE13-F860-4A67-A9EC-B8A24078D2E4.jpeg Which Rhinoceroses and Which Elephants Had to Be Killed.png Moschops Asian animals.png Sesame Street Asian Elephants.png Asian Elephants.jpg Asian Elephant.png AsianElephant.jpg Asian Elephant (Blue Fang).jpg Elephant, Asian.jpg Beast Boy as Elephant.png Download (19).jpeg Download (20).jpeg Th (44).jpeg Download (18).jpeg Download (17).jpeg Star meets African Bush Elephant.png Octopus Elephant.png Rhinoceroses and Elephants Take Mudbaths.png ELEPHANTS IN INDIA.png|Happy Monster Band: World Tour (2008-2013) Indian-elephant-bull.jpg Elephant Ears.png|Tad's Cristmas Cheer (2007) IndianElephant1-640x425.jpg indian_elephant_7.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png GBV Elephant.png Biggest Elephant.png Lice Moths Rhinoceroses Camels Lizards Elephants Elks Warthogs Mosquitos Bees Bedbugs Water Striders Zebras Okapis Hippopotamuses Tapirs Tortoises Dragonflies Cockroaches Tigers Giraffes Bears Lions.png Elephant Bubblestand.jpg JEL Asian Elephant.jpg Yellow Submarine Indian Elephant.png|Yellow Submarine (1968) Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Elephant.png|The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons PPG Reboot Elephant.png PPG Original Asian Elephant and Tiger.jpg Big Bigger Biggest.png Th (4).jpeg Alphabet Train.jpg Tarzan Asian Elephant.jpg Mrs. Jumbo the Elephant With Her Calf.png Big Storm On the African Savanna.png Asian Elephants Drowning In the Great Big Flood Caused By the World's Deadliest Hurricane.png Zootopia Elephant.jpg|Zootopia (2016) Raj.jpg Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-6.jpg Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-3.jpg Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants.jpg Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-8.jpg Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-2.jpg Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-4.jpg Photo-detail-asia-asian-elephants-5.jpg Asian Elephant.jpg Elephant Mouse Lizard Aardvark Polar Bear.png Zoboomafoo Elephant.png Interesting Facts about Woolly Mammoths and Indian Elephants.jpg Green Elephants (Journey Back to OZ).png D4108532-3803-4185-83D6-C5844E87109B.jpeg CF9891CD-5E41-428D-8AA5-8B7838490C16.jpeg 810F757D-BE8A-444F-B3FB-42C4603723DC.jpeg 9D0B10B7-04FB-4EAE-9187-05D946936713.jpeg 9A0FD7BE-345F-4F36-862B-8D7CA882A276.jpeg Elephant, Asian (The Simpsons).jpg EA9A6EB6-0AE0-4A00-AA66-86E36D642132.jpeg Class of 3000 Elephant.png Tom and Jerry Tales Elephant.png TTTE Elephant.png Backyardigans Elephant.png DuckTales Elephants.png Asian Elephant and Sumatran Rhino.png Total Drama Elephant.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 6.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 3.png New Looney Tunes When Marvin Comes Martian In.png KTSD Asian Elephants.png Star_meets_Indian_Elephant.png C9F5580C-FBCE-494C-8CB4-2EB236B2A72D.jpeg Aardvarks Anteaters Armadillos Elephants Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Whales.jpg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg UTAUC Elephant.png Batw 020 elephant.png 030C6010-2316-456F-B4A8-E418CDB14319.jpeg Deadly 60 Elephant.png Elephas maximus.jpg Floppy the Elephant.png Wonder Pets Elephant.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Zookeeper 2011 Elephant.png Evan Almighty Elephants.png Asian Elephant in the African Savanna.png Elephant-jumpstart-preschool.jpg|JumpStart Preschool (1995) Drive In Movie Theater Intermission Elephants.png Star meets Asian Elephant.png Indian Elephant and African Elephant.png Tsits-elephant-mim.jpg C942C2AF-DD2D-497E-94D5-49A9E9AFF7C3.jpeg Indian Elephant WOZ.png E739AB42-B5CD-4063-B3E3-39B51A4F146B.jpeg 8E66B9E9-8606-4205-A38A-5380C3CC777C.jpeg Pissed Pachyderm.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Duck Bug Monkey Tiger Turtle and Elephant.jpg 12442517-B1B3-4BEB-A082-5A86548E99EE.jpeg F3A6EFFE-7D49-4334-A5D4-16D98218DD3D.jpeg F294CB0D-A3F3-415D-B863-A6C9EFB5AF60.jpeg Junglecubs-s02ep002-elephants.jpeg Junglecubs-s02ep001-elephants.jpeg 1900410D-7C03-438C-A855-F7935B35B126.jpeg indian-elephant-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) KND Indian Animals.png DTE Asian Elephant.jpg D743B95D-D2D5-41C4-88D7-2A022D67FD8E.jpeg Elephant, Asian (The Simpsons).jpg Jazzy Pussycats Animals.png SPSP Elephant.png Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6376.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) BA318B17-4C1F-454F-BB9B-0090A6CCBB4C.jpeg 2-elephants-fmafafe.png 3B4440A7-BF6E-431D-9186-FFC805B0C714.jpeg Elephants-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Ox-tales-s01e007-elephant01.jpg Elephant-from-bamse.jpg Bandicam 2018-06-08 22-06-44-192.jpg Darnell the Elephant MVG.png Elephant-jungle-book-2.jpg Elephant01-jungle-book-2.jpg Elephant02-jungle-book-2.jpg Elephants-Rhinoceros-jungle-book-2.jpg Animals-jungle-book-2.jpg Elephant in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Elephants in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Animals in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg laff_a_lympics_india_and_israel_elephant.png Dumbo 2019 Elephants.png Fingertip the Indian Elephant.png G-1948-02-06-elephant.png The-raggy-dolls-elephants-do-forget-elephant.jpg Saint Louis Zoo Elephant.png Super Why! Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801.png LA Zoo Indian Elephant.png|Billy The Elephant Were-back-disneyscreencaps.com-5768.jpg|We're Back A Dinosaur Story (1993) De47e3c60fdafef90cc9a2a85d755be5.jpg|Fate/Zero (2011-2012) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-11683.jpg|Fantasia (1940) Fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-4489.jpg|The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Akko.png Luna as an Asian Elephant.png Profile - Dumbo.jpg Dumbo 2019.png Baby Dumbo.gif Dumbo-HQ.jpg Dumbo-Vulturelephant.jpg Wild Kratts Indian Elephant.jpg Zoo Miami Indian Elephant.png Oklahoma City Zoo Elephant.png Huston Zoo Elephant.png San Antonio Zoo Elephants.png Male Asian Elephant Covered in the Mud.jpg Jungle Cubs A Night In The Wasteland Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801-1.jpg Louisville Zoo Indian Elephant.png Columbus Zoo Elephants.png Zoo Miami Indian Elephant.png Ellyvan.png Schleich asian elephant.jpg Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Proboscideans by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff meets Asian Elephant.png Sumatran Elephants and African Elephants.jpg Asian-african-elephants.jpg Noah's Ark Elephants and Monkeys.png TAP Asian Elephant.png Indian megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Also See *Asian Elephant Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Elephants Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:National Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Mother Earth Toons Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Class of 3000 Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Taronga Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Warner Bros. Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Magi Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Endangerd Animals Category:JumpStart Preschool Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals